


Thread

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is agitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread

Merlin pulled at the coarse blue thread hanging from his sleeve. He held the cuff in his left hand and wrapped the string around his right index finger. He knew he shouldn’t pull it, but he was enjoying the feeling of the string around his finger and the tension in it as he tugged. He bit his bottom lip and held on to the string at both ends, snapping it and then releasing it. A calloused hand reached up and stilled his movement, covering Merlin’s hand with its own. Merlin looked down, smiled, and clasped the warm, rough hand, thankful.


End file.
